


Lobos

by LiulielWiedii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cachorros, Clan, F/M, Gen, Guerra, LuNa - Freeform, Okami - Freeform, aferrado, bosque, celo, llena, lobezno, lobo - Freeform, lobos - Freeform, manada, montana, montar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulielWiedii/pseuds/LiulielWiedii
Summary: Okami. La gran deidad de los lobos. A él rezamos y a él dedicamos nuestra cacería.Okami bajo del cielo. Y a todo el mundo en lobo convirtió. Y el destino de todos los ninjas cambió. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué los maldijo con este hechizo? ¿Acaso fue un castigo o fue sólo un capricho?Nadie lo sabe. Tal vez ni siquiera él mismo.





	

**El aferrado**

  
Érase una vez un mundo donde lo ninjas vivían en armonía. Habitaban en grandes aldeas donde los jóvenes más prominentes eran adiestrados en el control del chakra y las artes marciales. Donde los ninjas se agrupaban en clanes que determinaban desde su nacimiento sus técnicas, fama y poder. Todo era paz y felicidad, (a excepción de las continuas guerras que solían sostener de vez en cuando) hasta que el dios Okami ataco.

  
Okami llego del espacio. Nadie sabe cómo llego ni porque vino a parar a este mundo diminuto en medio de la nada. Pero preocuparse por cosas como esas tal vez sea inútil, después de todo él es un dios y sus razones y acciones están más allá de la comprensión humana. El quid de la cuestión es que Okami llegó y convirtió a todos los humanos en lobos.

  
Sobra decir que la sociedad humana se disolvió en el caos. Los lobos conservaron sus recuerdos e inteligencia lo que sólo empeoro las consecuencias de este acto tan caprichoso. Las enormes sociedades humanas desaparecieron y fueron remplazadas por manadas de lobos que peleaban constantemente por territorio y alimento.

  
En todo este apocalipsis sólo se mantuvo una constante, los clanes ninja.

  
Los clanes ninja permanecieron juntos. Debido a la facilidad que tenían para manipular el chakra, el hechizo de Okami funciono mejor sobre ellos. Eran mucho más grandes y fuertes que el resto de lobos y después de años de luchas fieras terminaron por imponerse sobre el resto. Y así el mundo volvió a reacomodarse y en la nueva pirámide de poder los clanes de lobos ninja se colocaron en la cima.

  
Pero un nuevo incidente amenazaba con volver a romper el equilibrio, lo que podría destruir todo lo que los clanes ninja habían conseguido hasta ahora.

  
Es por eso que en una noche de luna llena el jefe del clan Uchiha reunió a sus hijos en un claro del bosque de la hoja. Parte de su territorio.

  
—Me temo que ahora es tu deber Sasuke —dijo Fugaku con voz grave y autoritaria.

  
Sasuke se quedó con el hocico abierto. No podía creer lo que le acababa de contar su padre.

  
—Pero es la esposa de Itachi… Yo no podría… —dijo Sasuke de forma entrecortada. Estando frente a los dos se sentía como un preso compareciendo ante sus jueces.

  
—A él no le importa ¿Cierto Itachi? —dijo Fugaku mirando a su derecha.

  
Itachi era un enorme lobo de sedoso pelo negro… bueno en realidad todos los lobos del clan Uchiha eran de pelo negro casi indistinguibles el uno del otro, sólo se reconocían entre sí por el olor. Aunque algunos tenían señas características, Itachi por ejemplo tenía dos líneas de pelo blanco que nacían paralelas entre sus ojos y después bajaban y se abrían en líneas diagonales hasta la mitad de su hocico. Le daban el aspecto de ser un lobo sabio y ancestral.

  
—Cierto —dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

  
Ahora que todos eran lobos, los que antes tuvieron forma humana, aceptaron con mayor naturalidad su animalidad, lo que hizo que las normas sociales se relajaran. Las ceremonias matrimoniales sólo se realizaban entre los clanes más poderosos de lobos y sólo era así porque los matrimonios se seguían utilizando como medio para forjar alianzas.

  
—Por desgracia nuestra unión no se pudo consumar. Así que ahora está libre.

  
En esta nueva sociedad donde el poder se concentraba en el número y la calidad de integrantes de una manada, el matrimonio no se consumaba con la primera relación sexual, sino con el nacimiento de la primera camada de la pareja. En caso de que no pudieran tener hijos los integrantes de la pareja podían cambiar sin mucho problema.

  
—Aunque créeme que no es porque que no lo haya intentado —Itachi miró a su hermano y le sonrió— Tal vez tú tengas mejor suerte.

  
Sasuke seguía sin salir del asombro que le provocaba la noticia. Tenía apenas seis años cuando se convirtió. Los lobos alcanzan la madurez sexual a los dos o tres años de vida por tanto Sasuke tenía un cuerpo adulto cuando en su mente sólo tenía ocho años de edad. La mayoría no piensa en ello pero él no puede evitar pensar que perdió su infancia.

  
—No lo sé padre. No me agrada la idea —dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza.

  
Fugaku levanto una ceja.

  
—¿Cuál es el problema Sasuke? ¿Acaso no te gusta Hinata?

  
No es que le desagradara Hinata es que simplemente no conocía nada de ella. Apenas la había visto de reojo en las negociaciones de paz que tuvieron los Hyuga y los Uchiha.

  
—No es eso… —dijo, pensando las mejores palabras para describir la extraña sensación de incomodidad que le causaba el sólo pensar en esa idea.

  
—Padre tal vez el problema no sea Hinata —dijo Itachi volteando a ver a Fugaku.

  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

  
—Bueno, talvez Sasuke tenga gustos diferentes. He oído que pasa mucho tiempo con un lobo del clan Senju.

  
Fugaku inclino la cabeza sin entender lo que Itachi le decía pero de pronto algo hizo clic.

  
—Ya veo —dijo Fugaku e hizo una ligera pausa— ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! —volvió a decir con asombro cuando su cerebro comprendió por completo lo que Itachi intentaba implicar con sus palabras.

  
—¡No es lo que están pensando par de idiotas! —les ladró Sasuke.

  
—No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos Sasuke —dijo Fugaku volteando a ver a su hijo menor.

  
—No los tengo —gruñó Sasuke.

  
—Francamente no me importa ni me interesa con quien te revuelques.

  
—No me revuelco con nadie.

  
—Mientras cumplas con tu deber puedes tener los gustos que quieras —dijo Fugaku sin escuchar lo que decía su hijo— Tal vez la idea no te agrade pero debes recordar que eres mi hijo. Tienes una gran responsabilidad con el clan. Nuestras decisiones y acciones deciden el futuro de la manada Sasuke. No debes dejar que tus “gustos” se inter…

  
—¡Y si es tan importante! ¡¿Por qué no vas tú y lo haces con ella?! —ladró Sasuke furioso. Apretó los dientes y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, cuando de reojo vio la expresión de su padre.

  
—Lo cierto es que ya lo he intentado —Fugaku miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado—. Pero he fallado —una nube negra parecía pender sobre su cabeza—. Pero créeme que no es porque no lo haya intentado —dijo recuperándose de nuevo e inflando el pecho.

  
—¿Por qué pareces tan orgullo? —dijo Sasuke sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

  
—Tú eres el único que queda Sasuke. Te guste o no tendrás que cumplir con tu deber —la voz de Fugaku se volvió más autoritaria—. Hanabi está preñada así que en este momento Hinata es la única con la que puedes casarte. Si fallas no sólo peligrara nuestra alianza con los Hyuga tan bien peligrara el destino de todas las manadas. Solo tú puedes hacerlo Sasuke y necesitas hacerlo ahora.

  
—¡¿Ahora!? —ladró Sasuke sorprendido.

  
—La temporada de celo está por terminar. Si perdemos esta oportunidad tendremos que esperar hasta el siguiente año y no podemos permitirnos eso.

  
—Pero… —de pronto se sintió acorralado.

  
—¡Pero qué! —Fugaku alzó la voz con un gruñido gutural— No entiendo tu reticencia Sasuke. Para los demás esto sería una recompensa. No te estoy pidiendo nada extraordinario Sasuke. ¡Así que ve y preña a esa loba!

  
Sasuke no dijo nada. Se quedó quieto en su lugar y desvió la mirada. No tenía intención de hacer lo que le mandaban.

  
—Así que son ciertos los rumores —gruño el padre de Sasuke—. Eres un aferrado —Fugaku alzó la mirada y miró por encima a Sasuke.

  
Con el paso de los años la gran mayoría había aceptado su nueva condición pero había algunos que no podían o no querían dejar ir ciertas cosas. Algunos se escondían entre los arbustos buscando privacidad cada que tenían la necesidad de ir al baño, algunos iban al rio y tomaban una ducha diaria, otros mantenían relaciones monógamas, otros incluso solían ir a sus antiguas casas para dormir en las camas que en otra vida les pertenecieron. Aferrados así se les llamaba a todos esos lobos que no pueden dejar atrás su comportamiento humano.

  
Sasuke nunca se había considerado un aferrado pero era consciente de que algunas de sus conductas podrían considerarse como tales. Así que no dijo nada.

 

Su padre gruño y se movió hacia Sasuke como una sombra.

  
—Entonces es cierto Sasuke —Fugaku comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Sasuke como si fuera a lanzarse sobre un cervatillo herido—. Dicen que te niegas a montar a las lobas del clan por mucho que estas se te insinúen o te lo pidan. Tienes 16 años Sasuke. —Fugaku guardo silencio mientras olfateaba el aire alrededor de Sasuke— ¿No seguirás siendo virgen verdad?

  
Sasuke clavo la vista en el pasto y no dijo nada.

  
—¡¿Qué es lo que estas esperando Sasuke?! —gruñó a un más alto su padre— ¿Acaso crees que conocerás al amor de tu vida? que llegara la loba correcta con la que compartirás el lecho durante el resto de tu vida. ¿Quieres que tu primera vez sea especial? ¡¿Eh?! Esas cosas ya no existen. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si realmente existieron alguna vez —Fugaku guardó silencio un instante pero Sasuke seguía sin reaccionar— ¿O acaso te estas guardando para el matrimonio? Bueno, en ese caso estas de suerte Sasuke, porque en la cueva hay una preciosísima loba esperando por ti. Normalmente haríamos una ceremonia pero tenemos prisa así que ¡¿Por qué no te sacas el rabo de entre las piernas y vas y se lo metes a tu nueva esposa?! ¡Ahora! —La voz de Fugaku se había vuelto tan profunda y rasposa que parecía la de un monstruo.

  
De pronto se detuvo pues Sasuke había alzado la mirada y lo miraba mientras le enseñaba los colmillos.

  
—Y dime ¿Por qué habría de ir y aparearme para formar una alianza con el clan que asesinó a mi madre? —soltó Sasuke entre gruñidos.

  
La sombra negra que era su padre se abalanzó sobre él. Sasuke apenas pudo reaccionar pero aunque hubiera tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerlo de poco le hubiera servido, su padre es casi del doble de su tamaño y tiene tres veces su peso. Fue como si a Sasuke lo hubiera arrollado un rinoceronte negro. Su padre lo tomó del cuello lo aplasto contra el suelo y después lo lanzó contra el árbol más cercano. Sasuke no pudo más que soltar un patético chillido, el mismo chillido que hace un perro cuando lo patean.

  
—¿Así que de eso se trata todo? ¿Venganza? —gruñó Fugaku, que tenía los colmillos manchados de la sangre de su hijo— ¿Crees que no lo sé Sasuke? ¿Crees que he olvidado que ellos mataron a Mikoto? ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido?

 

Sasuke miró a su padre desde el suelo.

  
El olor de su sangre inundó el aire haciendo que su corazón golpeara contra su pecho con furia, que sus pupilas se dilataran, que su boca comenzara a salivar, que el pelo de su lomo se erizara y que un hormigueo de adrenalina que nace en el estómago comenzara a ponerlo nervioso. Era una reacción física involuntaria, cada que vez que un lobo percibe el óxido de la sangre su cuerpo se prepara para atacar o para huir.

  
Seguramente Itachi y Fugaku también están experimentando la misma sensación. Es una sensación que Sasuke odia, sin importar cuanto lo haya intentado, nunca pudo deshacerse de ella o al menos controlarla. Cada vez que aquella reacción lo asaltaba sentía que no podía controlar su cuerpo como si su instinto devorara su conciencia y lo odiaba, odiaba no tener control de sí mismo, de su cuerpo, de tener siempre esa sensación recorriéndole la espalda como una serpiente que se enrosca a su alrededor.

Así que se quedó acostado sobre el pasto. Respiró profundo e intento calmarse.

  
—Aun tienes un gran ego Sasuke, propio de un humano —gruñó Fugaku mirando a su hijo con desprecio— La manada y la supervivencia están por encima de tus sentimientos y emociones, por encima de tus deseos, por encima del egoísmo de un solo individuo, por encima de ti, de mí y de Itachi. Ya no eres un humano para estar aferrándote a emociones tan inútiles. Cumplirás tu deber para con la manada —su padre se dio la vuelta— te guste o no.

Fugaku caminó hasta perderse en la sombra de los árboles.

  
Después de dedicarle una mirada comprensiva Itachi siguió a su padre, dejando a Sasuke en el claro del bosque mientras su sangre pintaba el pasto y la luna baña su cuerpo.


End file.
